The Darkness of revenge
by Chibi.Hitsu
Summary: Yagami Yuki is filled with the darkness of revenge against Seretei. She has the power to destroy, but can the shinigami change her heart? can a certain captian change her mind?prologue here, READ AND REVEIW!
1. Prologue: The beginning of the end

Hitsu: bleh...this is kinda..short but it IS a Prologue until i have time to think of anymore stuff XD

Dark Chibi Hitsu: this just plain outright SUCK!

Light Chibi Hitsu: I actually agree for once

Hitsu: SHUT UP! you're not the one whose writing this no GET OUT!

* * *

Yuki was walking along in Rukongai. How long has it been? Since she came? A long time that's for sure… She glanced down at the dagger in her hand. A single tear sproated from her eye and slowly dropped on the blade. This was her parents last gift to her. She wiped away her tear and in a strong and dark voice " I swear I will avenge your death! Kaa-san! Tou-san! Your deaths will not go unsatisfied! The shinigami will Pay!!"

As she said that two blades started appearing in front of her, she gasped there now resting in her hands were two black blades. One was glowing with icy blue and white energy. The other blade was glowing white and black. Then suddenly two voices boomed out" We have found a worthy successor to wield us! We shall teach you our knowledge and our ways! With us, you will achieve your dreams!" and with that said two spiritual dragons leaped out and plunged into her heart" Yuki screamed in pain and collapsed unconscious until Ukitake Juushiro, taicho of gotei juu-san found her.

* * *

Chibi Hitsu: heh...hows that for a prologue? only way to find out is to REVEIW 


	2. Wake up from the past

Chibi Hitsu: alright! this one is serving up!

**Light Chibi Hitsu: ya and it sucks...you can do better then that!**

**_Dark Chibi Hitsu: no...I think its Awesome! I mean I can feel the emotion rolling off it!_**

Chibi Hitsu: ...I don't need your opinion...cause you are like my conciousness so shut up!

* * *

Yuki woke up with a start. She had a weird dream about her parents dying and two blades appearing in front of her. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. The paper and bamboo walls looked refreshing unlike the room that she had shared with her parents.

Where were her parents? Where was she? Suddenly the door slipped open and in came a long white haired man. He suddenly had a coughing fit, and as she watched him she saw hints of blood splattered out. As she saw the blood, sudden flashbacks of Shinigami and her parents dead filled her mind. Her mind became clouded and hissed out angrily at the white haired captian.

The man gave a puzzled look and spoke for the first time," I am Ukitake Juushiro, I am the captian of the 13th squad." Juushiro then continued," I found you unconscious with two strange aura giving zanpaktou. He then narrowed his and asked," who are you? You are not a Shinigami and you have two different zanpaktous. Who are you?!?".

Suddenly the two zanpaktous appeared in her hands along with her treasure Dagger and suddenly cried out in pain and her eyes rolled into her head in unconciousness

_Yuki woke up in a strange land. Thunder boomed in the distance while snow and ice surrounded the field. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of them. One of them was a girl dressed in a black kimono robe while the other a Boy was dressed in the same robe except for the colour which was white._

"_who are you?" Yuki asked. The Girl answered her," _**I am your zanpaktou Hyoki and that is your other zanpaktou Raiki. We will serve you until the end."**

_Yuki asked," I have two though…how can I tell?"_

This time Raiki answered,"** you will know when the time comes right and you get stronger. " **and suddenley her vision warped out of focus.

Yuki opened her eyes and saw that Juushiro was still there. She snarled out" Its all you shinigami's fault!" Juushiro taken back by surprised asked" and what did the Shinigami do to you that make you angry at us? You are a shinigami now too…since you have a zanpaktou…"

Yuki spat out," You shinigami killed my parents! And I swear upon my zanpaktou that I will destroy Seretei!"

* * *

Chibi Hitsu: what do you think? Reveiw! Reveiw! 


	3. The auther's message

Dear Readers,

After a review I had which made me some what in a pissed off/ angry mood I have one thing to say to you…YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ THE STORY DAMMIT I mean COME ON! Those kinds of reviews are making me more pissed off then report card day! so anyways...

Also, the reason I didn't update a lot is because I've been busy keeping watch on a forum…and having projects around but now that Spring Break is here…I'm not busy…so that's about it…

Chibi Hitsu


	4. The offer

Chibi Hitsu: ahh my bad about the jackass thing.

well update!

* * *

Yuki woke up with a groan when she heard two loud bickering voices. Yuki tried to get up but found it absolutely impossible. "don't tell me its one of those kidos those damn shinigami uses…" Yuki complained under her breath. Suddenley she fainted again.

**In her mind----------------------------**

_Yuki was returned back into the land. She marveled at the icy breeze that suddenly wrapped around her. Slowly the Hyoki appeared. "Hello Yuki-san" Yuki just stared. "now then, the reason I called you here…" Before she could continue Yuki interrupted "why do I have 2 zanpaktous?" Hyoki glared and spoke" you know…I was going to explain that before you so KINDLY interrupted...now as I was saying. When you wield us, I will be the first one to activate. Raiki is a stubborn little…umm nevermind just go away now. Oh and have you ever considered becoming a shinigami to actually get closer to your goal?" And with that Yuki was sent tumbling back into Reality"_

**Back to reality--------------------------------**

Yuki woke up with another groan and asked herself" Kami, why does this happen to me?" Unknown to her, Ukitake was watching her every movement. Yuki was feeling particularly paranoid right now so she called out "whose there?!?!" as soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly took hold of her zanpaktous. Hearing that, Ukitake stepped out of the shadows and asked her politely "how are you feeling?" Yuki responded with a not so polite answer "Piss off, jackass" Ukitake did not really wanted to say anything to that though a bit surprised that such seemingly innocent girl would have such a dirty response. Uikitake took a deep breath and asked" Yuki-san-" but before he could continue, Yuki interrupted," How the FRICKIN HELL do you frikin know my name?!" Ukitake cleared his throut and answered," I have my connections. As I was saying, I have an offer that if you would please consider. Would you consider about being a shinigami?"

Yuki thought it over, if she could be a shinigami, she can destroy stuff easier. Slowly an evil grin spread over her face replied with a simple yes. Ukitake hoped that the rest of the shinigami could change her mind before this happened.

* * *

Chibi Hitsu: D heehee yup 


	5. POLLZZZZ!

**POLLL!!!!!!**

**I have a poll for you guys. Which is the better of the below?**

**Soi Fong**

**Ichimaru**

**Aizen… .**

**Byakuya**

**Komamura (da fox dude)**

**The drunken dude…in the eight…I forgot his name! .**

**Tousen**

**Hitsugaya**

**Kenpachi**

**Mayuri…shudders**

**Ukitake**

Oh and should I put her in the timeline before Ichigo met Rukia or after...IM CONFUSED


	6. Im sincerly apoligize

Dear all,

I sincerly apoligize for this.I

Im so sorry people but I just cant continue on this Story. I hope you understand but I just cant support a long story. I have decided to ask anyone who would want my character? and the plot and all that.

I hope you understand. But I will still update my poems and stuff so keep a look out for it ;

Over and Out,

Chibi Hitsu


End file.
